


Баланс

by NoAvalon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mentions of) mpreg, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAvalon/pseuds/NoAvalon
Summary: Всех, с кем обручён Стайлз, постигает ужасная судьба, что весьма подозрительно.(На самом деле ему просто-напросто не везёт. Но, по счастливой случайности, и Дерека преследует злой рок, а минус на минус даёт плюс.)





	Баланс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273403) by [StarAmongStones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAmongStones/pseuds/StarAmongStones). 



> Нестандартный омегаверс: некоторые мужчины способны рожать, но никакого разделения на альф-бет-омег нет.

В первый раз Стайлз был ни при чём. Он этого парня в глаза не видел.  
– А теперь и не увидишь, – вздохнул шериф в ответ.  
Стайлз полуистерично хохотнул. В самом деле, что ещё остаётся, когда твой жених прошлой ночью скончался во сне, а папа отпускает неуместные шуточки по этому поводу?  
 

Во втором случае, может, он и был слегка виноват. Самую малость. Но, по крайней мере, _эта_ невеста осталась в живых.  
В тот день Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и попытался не показать, насколько волнуется. Отец и без того огорчался, что сын достиг возрастного ограничения, а партнёра так и не нашёл. Не хватало ещё вызывать у папы не только жалость, но и чувство вины.  
Шериф в десятый раз поправил ему воротник, хотя тот был всё так же безупречен, как и две минуты назад, и наконец поднял голову. Во взгляде вперемешку с гордостью сквозила грусть:  
– Знаешь, ты любому станешь отличным мужем.  
– Смутно подозреваю, что в этом плане я безнадёжен, – улыбнувшись, печально пошутил Стайлз. За всю жизнь у него была только одна девушка, и расстались они, потому что и дальше обременять себя продолжением отношений ни ему, ни ей не хотелось. К несчастью, с брачным союзом, санкционированным государством, этот фокус не пройдёт.  
Улыбка отца вышла такой же натянутой:  
– Может быть, но ты уж постарайся.  
Стайлз кивнул.  
И почти сразу же нарушил обещание, позже вечером угостив невесту миндальным пирожным, после чего пришлось вызывать неотложку.  
– Стайлз, какого хрена?! – измученным голосом воскликнула Мелисса, глядя, как Сару везут на каталке в реанимацию. С одной стороны, хорошо, что в ту смену работала мама Скотта – значит, не придётся долго ждать новостей о состоянии Сары, – но, с другой стороны, церемониться она не будет, а Стайлз и без того чувствовал себя паршиво.  
– Я же не знал, что у неё аллергия на миндаль! – рухнув на неудобный пластиковый стул в приёмной, пожаловался он.  
– Именно поэтому мы и вносим медицинские данные в обручальный пакет. Чтобы подобного не происходило.  
Он, конечно же, прочитал пакет. Но тот был невыносимо длинным и скучным, поэтому кончилось всё тем, что Стайлз большую часть пролистал, не углубляясь. Хотелось вживую послушать невесту, а не читать о её биографии в бездушном документе – по крайней мере, так он себя оправдывал. (В дни, предшествующие той роковой встрече с Сарой, Стайлз только и делал, что занимался самообманом.)  
Видя, как парень мучается угрызениями совести, Мелисса снова вздохнула и ушла проводить обход.  
В конечном счёте Сара выжила и проявила большее благородство, чем он того заслуживал, всего лишь подав после выписки заявление о «крайней несовместимости», а не выдвинув обвинения в суде. С тех пор они не встречались.

 

Когда дело дошло до жениха номер три, Стайлз сам уже начал верить слухам.  
К несчастью, Бикон Хиллз – такое захолустье, что даже один-единственный утверждённый правительством, но так и не состоявшийся брак обычно был новостью первой полосы. А уж два?! Имя младшего Стилински не сходило со страниц газет неделями.  
Злость Стайлза на «Вестник Бикон Хиллз» едва ли не полностью переборола волнение от предстоящей встречи с третьим избранником. Безумно хотелось поставить жирную точку в вопросе с женитьбой, и чтобы жизнь вновь пошла своим чередом. А ещё, чтобы его перестали за глаза называть Чёрной Вдовой Бикон Хиллз. Тоже важно.  
Знакомство с Джейсоном прошло хорошо. И сам Джейсон был приятным парнем. И церемония в здании суда получилась славной, можно даже сказать – превосходной. А всё потому, что Стайлз был теперь, по сути дела, законно женат. Они с Джейсоном заполнили декларации о намерениях, уведомив государство о своём союзе, и оставалась лишь одно – заняться сексом, а после подписать стопку бумаг, подтверждающих интимную связь. По мнению Стайлза, эта бюрократия – напрасная трата времени и сил, но для него уже замаячил свет в конце тоннеля, так что выкуси, «Вестник»!  
После подачи деклараций они устроили небольшой приём в доме шерифа. Присутствовали только семья и приятели Стайлза – выяснилось, что у Джейсона нет ни тех, ни других. Стилински был в курсе, поскольку вызубрил содержание обручального пакета как на экзамен. Сегодня – никаких супружеских отравлений. Ну, разве что, если дела пойдут совсем наперекосяк. Его друг Скотт фанател от душещипательных мелодрам канала Холлмарк, поэтому Стайлз насмотрелся всякого. Но всё-таки рассудил, что проблемы нужно решать по мере поступления, если до этого вообще дойдёт.  
Так или иначе, брачующиеся вежливо побеседовали с гостями и отправились в маленький отельчик двумя городами севернее, чтобы физически скрепить союз.  
Нормативный срок между получением письма с именем будущего супруга и окончанием оформления документов для признания брака официальным составлял неделю. За это время Стайлз понял, что Джейсон открывает рот, только если ему задать прямой вопрос, поэтому едва они добрались до места, пришлось для общего блага взять бразды правления в свои руки.  
– Здравствуйте, у нас бронь на Стилински, – рассеянно пробормотал он, пытаясь пинками вернуть на место перекошенное левое колесо чемодана. Тот хоть и был в целом надёжным, временами капризничал и ломался. Парень совсем не горел желанием тащить его на себе до номера, наряду с багажом Джейсона.  
Наступила долгая пауза, после чего администратор гостиницы недовольно спросил:  
– Вот, значит, как?  
Стайлз в недоумении поднял голову и заметил, что сотрудник отеля – Кайл, если верить бейджику – не сводит глаз с Джейсона, который невозмутимо таращится в ответ.  
– Вот, значит, как, Джейсон? – повторил Кайл, на этот раз с грустью.  
Стайлз наблюдал, как жених меняется в лице. Наблюдал, как его без пяти минут законный муж впервые проявил эмоции. Увы, направленные на другого.  
– Ты же не хотел...  
– У нас ещё было время! Я бы... – Кайл перевёл дыхание. – Целый год в запасе, прежде чем наши имена внесут в базу данных.  
– Но ты же молчал, – прошептал Джейсон, шагнув к стойке. – Я только и делал, что намекал, а тебе вроде как было всё равно.  
Господи, ну, прямо драма! Да и, видно, к лучшему, что и этот союз не удался, потому как Стайлз ничегошеньки не почувствовал, сказав:  
– Поехали.  
Джейсон и Кайл вздрогнули, будто и забыли, что тот рядом. Обычное дело. Всю его личную жизнь можно описать в двух словах: пустое место.  
В ответ на одинаково настороженные взгляды, он скривился:  
– Будем подавать заявление об аннуляции брака. Секса ведь у нас не было, придурок.  
Джейсон и Кайл радостно слились в поцелуе, а несостоявшийся супруг побрёл к машине.

 

Неделей спустя Стайлз дошёл до точки и заорал: – Джейсон даже не умер! – на старушек, шепчущихся о его статусе Чёрной Вдовы в консервном отделе продовольственного магазина.  
Дамы преклонного возраста крайне оскорбились, и его попросили покинуть помещение.  
– Как считаешь, можно объявить себя непригодным для совместной жизни? – поинтересовался он у Скотта позже вечером, когда тот завёз брошенные в магазине покупки.  
МакКолл сел за кухонный стол и, наблюдая, как Стайлз раскладывает продукты, ответил:  
– А так бывает?  
– Не знаю. А вдруг? Что если отец сможет прогнуть систему?  
Никаких «вдруг» не существовало, и, несмотря на все мольбы, прогнуть систему шериф не мог.  
– Ну и ладно, – вздохнул Стайлз, через три дня получив в письме ещё один обручальный пакет. Несправедливо, наверное, ожидать, что у того, кто так и не сумел найти себе хоть какую-то пару, в голове будет порядок, но он тем не менее искренне надеялся, что у этого Дерека Хейла нет скелетов в шкафу.

 

Первая мысль, промелькнувшая у Стайлза, когда он увидел новоявленного жениха, была: «У тебя наверняка есть серьёзный личностный недостаток». Зачем такому красавчику полагаться на государственный подбор партнёров?  
Всё же в правительстве сидели не звери, и у населения таки была возможность самостоятельно выбрать супруга, но не позже двадцати пяти лет – достаточно времени, чтобы встретить подходящего человека. По достижению этого возраста твоё имя автоматически вносили в базу данных вместе с другими такими же, оказавшимися без вторых половинок, двадцатипятилетними, а затем система соединяла пары по географическому принципу. О романтике речи не шло – оставалась лишь грубая проза жизни: «Кто-нибудь из вас может родить? Да? Отлично. Теперь вы вместе. Вперёд и с песней».  
Около пятидесяти лет назад, когда рождаемость на планете повысилась, и продолжение рода перестало быть самой насущной проблемой, люди начали сомневаться в необходимости принудительных браков с вынужденной обязанностью пополнения своими отпрысками народных масс. Разве нельзя оставить деторождение тем, кто этого действительно хочет? Теперь, когда положение устойчивое, может, администрации следует притормозить и взять на себя представительскую роль вместо диктаторской?  
Но руководство страны утверждало, что это в первую очередь и привело к демографическому кризису. Действующие власти почувствовали, что без компромиссов недолго быть у руля, и ввели семидневный испытательный срок, дабы потенциальные партнёры могли лучше узнать друг друга, оценить, выйдет ли из брака толк, или же совместное проживание исключено. Но это на словах – исход всегда один и тот же. Любое подобие контроля над парами было в лучшем случае поверхностным: неважно, сколько раз человек отклонял предложенные кандидатуры, или сколько раз его самого забраковывали, правительство так и продолжало подсовывать новых, пока не сделаешь выбор. Стайлз – яркий тому пример.  
Что возвращало к размышлениям о нынешнем женихе – Дереке Хейле. Которому тридцать. Учитывая, что спустя пару месяцев после двадцатипятилетия ему подобрали уже _трёх_ супругов, в голове Стайлза не умолкал тревожный звонок.  
А ещё, Дерек Хейл неприлично привлекателен. Настолько неприлично, что, впервые взглянув на фотографию в обручальном пакете, Стайлза заклинило, и он добрых тридцать секунд повторял про себя: «Как?!» Видимо, в нём воплощены все известные пороки, иначе происходящее не имеет смысла.  
Хорошо, что они договорились встретиться в центре городского парка в субботу днём – не придётся оставаться с Хейлом наедине, если тот окажется убийцей. Или пугающее приставучим. Или если произойдут все те ужасы, которыми прошлой ночью до исступления накручивал себя Стайлз.  
– Привет, я Дерек, – жених номер четыре сел рядом на скамейку.  
Парень ринулся с места в карьер:  
– Что с тобой не так?  
Вот поэтому-то государству и пришлось самому подбирать Стайлзу спутника жизни.  
– Это я, по-моему, должен задавать подобные вопросы, – усаживаясь бок о бок со Стилински, мужчина уже казался недовольным, будто знакомство с ним – тяжкое испытание. (Грубиян! Стайлз великолепен!) Теперь же во взгляде читалась злость. – Ты ведь в курсе, что вся личная история вносится в обручальный пакет? Даже несостоявшиеся браки.  
– С Джеффом я никогда не встречался, – яростно запротестовал Стайлз. – С какой стати меня обвиняют в его смерти?  
Тут до него дошли слова Дерека:  
– Погоди-ка, – Стилински жестом прервал нападки, – про твою брачную историю не было ни строчки.  
Хейл смерил его отсутствующим взглядом.  
– Тебе же тридцать.  
– Поздравляю, читать ты умеешь, – сухо пошутил тот.  
– Да, – огрызнулся Стайлз, переполненный как разочарованием, так и любопытством, – умею. И не прочёл ровным счётом ничего про твои предыдущие связи, а ведь тебе тридцать. Как, чёрт возьми, целых пять лет ты обходил систему?  
Мужчина выглядел слегка растерянным. Ловко Стайлз его подловил.  
– Ну же, Дерек. Нам сейчас вроде как нужно ближе узнавать друг друга.  
– Так расскажи о себе.  
– Обо мне ты, видимо, всё прочитал в обручальном пакете. А вот кое у кого он подозрительно пуст.  
Они впились глазами друг в друга, и каждый стремился одержать верх, но проигрывать Стайлз не собирался. Ни за что. Это он здесь обиженная сторона – имеет право на…  
– С другими не сложилось, – в конечном счёте невозмутимо ответил Дерек, дав понять, что на этом разговор завершён.  
– Я в буквальном смысле вызвал анафилактический шок у одной из потенциальных кандидатур, – объяснением Стайлз не впечатлился. – Что такого ужасного произошло? Почему тебе начисто стёрли историю? Может, ты... ты срок мотал?  
Хотя поначалу это была всего лишь шутка, теперь она многое объясняла. Стилински в оцепенении уставился в точку чуть выше левого плеча Дерека:  
– Полный абзац, ты преступник! За что взяли?  
– Чего? Стайлз, я не сидел в тюрьме.  
– Нет, сидел! – слегка истерично выкрикнул парень. Пофиг! Будущий муж оказался лживым уголовником, так что поблажку он заслужил. – Какие ещё могут быть объяснения? Так за что замели? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет финансовая махинация, а не тёмные делишки, связанные с кровью и насилием.  
– Стайлз! – рявкнул Дерек. – Хватит. Меня никогда не арестовывали.  
– А чем же ты занимался последние пять лет?  
И вновь они смотрели друг на друга в упор: каждый молчаливо пытался сломить соперника, заставить признать поражение и отступить. К счастью, Дерек оказался лёгким орешком. Но успеха это, увы, не принесло. Хейл обречённо фыркнул:  
– Плохая была идея. Давай просто заявим о «крайней несовместимости», и дело с концом. Удачи во всём, Стайлз.  
– Что? Нет. Неприемлемо, – парень поймал Дерека за локоть, когда тот попытался встать, и силой усадил обратно на скамейку. Хейл с таким презрением смерил глазами схватившую его руку, будто она нанесла ему личное оскорбление, а затем перевёл на парня взгляд, в котором явно читалось: _«_ _Оборзел_ _?»_  
Стайлз возмущённо вздохнул, но руку отпустил и в жесте примирения поднял свои:  
– Послушай, дружище, мы в отстойном положении. Ни ты, ни я не хотим здесь находиться, но так уж вышло. Поэтому подбери сопли и смирись. Взгляни правде в глаза: мы нужны друг другу.  
Дерек пару секунд осторожно рассматривал Стайлза – не иначе как пытался решить, стоит ли и дальше сопротивляться или пора выкидывать белый флаг. Наконец он кивнул:  
– Моя бывшая сожгла дом, где я вырос. Вместе со всей семьёй, – он демонстративно перехватил взгляд парня.  
Стайлзу не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как сказать:  
– Хреново, приятель.  
А потом, очевидно, растеряв за эти двадцать минут последние крохи стыда и приличия, поинтересовался:  
– Почему?  
– Мотива не было. Ей просто... – Дерек беспомощно пожал плечами. – Ей просто захотелось.  
– Когда людям чего-то «просто хочется», обычно речь идёт о десерте или об отпуске, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
– Ну, похоже, нормальные люди ловят кайф в ещё одном ломтике пирога, а маньяки-убийцы – в попытках прикончить меня.  
Стайлз не удержался и закатил глаза. Дерек помрачнел, поэтому пришлось пояснить:  
– Слушай, я не пытаюсь указывать, как себя чувствовать, если вся семья погибла и т. д. и т. п., но блин! Тебе не кажется, что попахивает дешёвой мелодрамой? Такая чокнутая, как твоя бывшая – одна на миллионы.  
– На самом деле, мне уже пытались подобрать пару до тебя. Сразу после двадцатипятилетия. История с Кейт произошла ещё в семнадцать. Тогда я посчитал, что справился со случившимся, так что разрешил внести своё имя в систему.  
– Но в пакете же нет…  
– В отчёте этого нет, потому что и она _тоже_ пыталась меня убить, а власти не хотели огласки… Сказала, что только моя кровь очистит её бессмертную душу.  
– Не сочти меня мудаком, – осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз, – но действительно очищает?  
В мире обитали полчища сверхъестественных существ. Вполне возможно, что для кого-то из них кровь оборотня – это нектар богов. Не такая уж абсурдная идея, если поразмыслить.  
– Нет, – отрезал Дерек, явно не в восторге от сообразительности жениха.  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
Снова наступила тишина, и пришлось переварить тот факт, что _обе_ невесты Дерека пытались его убить. Стайлз не удержался и ляпнул:  
– Ё-моё, приятель! На хрена ты все ещё здесь?  
Дерек мрачно рассмеялся:  
– После Дженнифер я не хотел, чтобы мне подыскивали новую пару...  
– Блин, оно и понятно! Вот же дерьмо!  
– Так что, – продолжал Дерек, пропустив слова Стайлза мимо ушей, – решил сделать перерыв.  
– Да, и как тебе это удалось? Я ведь тоже пытался. Уж поверь.  
– Я пошёл к психотерапевту. Он заключил, что пока не стоит возвращать в список моё имя, – Дерек с вызовом смерил глазами Стайлза, словно заранее готовясь дать отпор.  
– Постой, – в ужасе спросил тот, – это ведь не какой-то психологический тест, да? Как бы: «О, прошло уже пять лет. Пора вытолкнуть тебя из гнезда».  
– Что? Нет. Психотерапия не так работает, – в замешательстве ответил Хейл.  
Стайлз пожал плечами – типа: «откуда мне знать?»  
Тот вздохнул:  
– Я думал, что готов. И я правда готов.  
История Дерека охрененно давила на нежную психику Стайлза, но он решил подумать об этом позже. Или никогда. Желательно – никогда. Оттого и произнёс:  
– Без алкоголя мы этот день не переживём.  
– Поехали, я за рулём.  
Наконец они хоть в чём-то сошлись.

 

– Я и детей-то не люблю, – признался Стайлз. Слишком громко, наверное, судя по слегка ошарашенному взгляду пары за соседним столиком, но какая, к чёрту, разница.  
Бар, куда привёл его Дерек, был хорошо освещён, ухожен и очень изыскан. Увы и ах, поведение парня изысканностью не отличалось.  
– То есть, я, конечно, в курсе, к чему всё… – Стайлз помахал рукой между ними, – ведёт, но должен сказать, что мне это неинтересно.  
Некоторые врачи тайком снабжали клиентов контрацептивами и подписывали документы о бесплодии. Это не афишировалось, главным образом из-за того, что и доктора, и пациенты угодили бы в тюрьму, но такая практика тем не менее существовала. Пара звонков и Стайлз мог бы на девяносто девять процентов быть уверен, что его тело так и останется бездетной территорией. Он был безразличен к идее воспитания подрастающего поколения и считал себя чересчур эгоистичным, чтобы раз за разом ставить чужие потребности над собственными. Независимо от ожиданий окружающих, это верное решение, и он очень надеялся, что Дерек его поддержит.  
– Хорошо, – пожав плечами, ответил тот.  
Стайлз прищурился, предчувствуя подвох. Слишком уж просто. Как-то в колледже девушка, с которой его объединили в пару на курсе психологии, поделилась: «Знаешь, не могу точно сказать, действительно ли хочу иметь детей. То есть, сейчас я думаю, что да, а вдруг это лишь давление общественного мнения, и мне так только кажется?» Стайлз мог подписаться под каждым словом. Ему вправду не хотелось рожать, но временами всё-таки терзала вина. Правительственная кампания приносила невероятные плоды: как-никак, методы совершенствовались без малого восемьдесят лет.  
Что возвращало его к Дереку и тому, насколько фантастично встретить человека, легко идущего против ценностей, ради которых он и появился на свет.  
Стайлз жестом попросил Дерека продолжить, и мужчина добавил:  
– Я их боюсь, – кончики ушей у него стали ярко-розовыми.  
– Что? – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Как можно бояться крошечных, беззащитных малышей? Постой, это из-за взгляда? Лидия клянётся, что дети пристально на неё смотрят и…  
– По моей вине убили всю семью, – Хейл крутанул один из своих пустых стаканов и пару мгновений наблюдал за вращением. – Не хочу снова проходить через подобное.  
– Но если жертвой буду только я, то ничего страшного, – брякнул Стайлз, не подумав.  
Секунду-другую Дерек ошарашенно глазел на парня. Не разберёшь, то ли из-за неожиданного признания, то ли потому, что Стайлз его раскусил. Не успел он хорошенько над этим поразмыслить, как Дерек нахмурил лоб, вышел из-за стола, бросил: – Прощай, Стайлз, – и ушёл.  
Хейл был уже на полпути из бара, прежде чем тот понял, что красавчик снова пытается сбежать. Господи Иисусе, да пусть уматывает хоть к чёрту на рога, но только после того, как, блин, женится на Стайлзе!  
– Эй! – крикнул он, пытаясь выбраться из кабинки. Похоже, что текила серьёзно нарушила его способность перемещаться между деревянными и пластиковыми изделиями. Наконец он высвободился, потратил пару мгновений, чтобы опять освоиться в этом дивном новом мире прямохождения, и поковылял к выходу – а там и к машине Дерека.  
Стайлз облокотился о крышу и прижался лицом к стеклу:  
– Эй.  
Голос прозвучал не так сердито, как он ожидал. Не так сердито, как хотелось. Просто очень сложно продолжать злиться, когда ты навеселе.  
– Я пьян, – ответил Дерек, выглядя изрядно обиженным.  
Поскольку тот явно не собирался опускать стекло, парень обошёл машину и сел рядом с Хейлом.  
Повисла тишина. Стайлз распахнул бардачок, а после и остальные места для хранения, затем открыл и снова закрыл окно. Исследовав всё в пределах досягаемости, Стилински указательными пальцами забарабанил ритм на приборной панели. Хотя Стайлз и издавал непристойное количество шума для такого маленького пространства, молчание не прерывалась, пока Дерек не произнёс:  
– А что если ты мне попросту не нравишься?  
Вообще, Стайлз привык, что его недолюбливают. Друзьям он тоже поначалу действовал на нервы. Кроме Скотта, который не в счёт, поскольку любит всех без разбора. Он вполне мог смириться с антипатией Дерека, но она, пожалуй, составляла лишь двадцать процентов, или около того, от причины, по которой Хейл пытался от него отвязаться.  
Поэтому Стайлз ответил:  
– Нет.  
Дерек сгорбился и тихо спросил:  
– Что тебе от меня нужно?  
– _Заключить брак_ , – подчеркнул Стайлз. Может, это и прозвучало бестактно, но ему надоело ходить вокруг да около. – Честное слово, дружище, после того, как поженимся, делай, что хочешь, – учитывая прошлое парня, Дереку и впрямь будет правильнее держаться от него на безопасном расстоянии. – Мы всё равно поженимся, потому что я устал и хочу покончить с этим. Сам посуди: неприязнь ко мне сыграет тебе на руку. Если я _действительно_ погибну, скорбеть не придётся.  
– Я не социопат, – обиделся Дерек.  
– Понятно. Ну, тогда оплакивать долго не будешь. Можешь и слезинки не проронить. Мне без разницы – я уже отправлюсь на тот свет.  
Дерек смутился.  
– Ну, правда, подумай: ты действительно считаешь, что следующая назначенная пара поймёт и согласится с твоими взглядами на вопрос с размножением? Я вот в этом не уверен, – по крайней мере, Дерек и Стайлз могли сойтись в главном. – Вдруг это как раз то, что нам нужно. Остальное приложится, – возможно, со временем они научатся находить в своей половинке положительные черты. Или хотя бы не попадаться друг другу на глаза.  
Дерек приумолк, явно обдумывая предложение. Стайлз собрался вновь продемонстрировать талант барабанщика на приборной панели, когда Дерек сказал:  
– Согласен.  
– Согласен?  
Мужчина кивнул.  
Они в который раз погрузились в тишину, и Стайлз огляделся:  
– Ну, вроде ничего не расплывается. Наверное, это значит, что я протрезвел и могу выйти из машины.  
Дерек перевёл взгляд с него на дверь, будто спрашивая: « _Чего ждём?_ » Прелестно.  
Парень взялся за ручку и рассерженно проворчал:  
– Ладно, ладно, уже ухожу.  
И по пути к своему автомобилю споткнулся о трещину в асфальте.

 

Стайлз вертел телефон между большим и указательным пальцами, размышляя, стоит ли звонить Дереку. Часы показывали только половину шестого, и в запасе было достаточно времени, чтобы вместе чем-нибудь заняться. Потусить, например.  
Да, Стайлз – один из тех простачков, кто верит бесчисленным рассказам о счастливой жизни в принудительных браках. Не было надежды, что, как и большинство этих пар, они с Дереком безумно влюбятся друг в друга, но хотелось ему по крайней мере симпатизировать, если уж остаток жизни суждено провести вместе. А сейчас всё наоборот. Поэтому он и пытался решить, стоит ли до того, как их окончательно признают парой, больше времени проводить с Дереком в надежде вытрясти из жениха хоть одно положительное качество, или же приступить к исследованию совместимости после брачной ночи. Когда Хейл не сможет отвертеться.  
– Один хрен, – пробормотал Стайлз и открыл на экране контактную информацию Дерека.  
Он напечатал и отправил: « _Хочешь сегодня чем-нибудь заняться?_ » до того, как успел себя разубедить. Этим свиданием Стилински стремился найти с Дереком что-то общее, а не подлить бензина в костёр ненависти к Стайлзу.  
Через добрых сорок пять минут пришла смс: « _Кто это?_ »  
В голове промелькнуло несколько вариантов ответа. Все злорадные. В итоге он остановился на саркастичном: « _Твой жених, дорогуша_ ».  
Прошла минута, Дерек никак не отозвался, поэтому Стайлз вздохнул: – Господи _…_ – и набрал номер Хейла.  
Дерек снял трубку после третьего гудка:  
– Стайлз?  
– Ты козел, – еле слышно пробубнил тот. – Самый натуральный.  
– Значит, уже не получится «сегодня чем-нибудь заняться»? – съязвил Дерек, которому, как видно, просто нравилось быть сволочью.  
– А знаешь что? Мы возьмём и «чем-нибудь займёмся», потому что я отказываюсь жить с презрением к мужу! Должен же в тебе быть хоть один маломальский плюс?  
– Да ты романтик, – невозмутимо произнёс Дерек.  
– Ах так?! Ну я тебе устрою романтику! – выпалил Стайлз, хотя в его планы это не входило. – Чтобы был в моей квартире. Немедленно.  
– Я не…  
– Адрес напишу! – огрызнулся Стилински и повесил трубку.  
В приступе ярости – скорее всего, от голода – у него совершенно вылетело из головы, что еды дома не было. Когда Дерек постучал в дверь, Стайлз открыл и сразу приказал:  
– Пожарь чего-нибудь.  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Приготовишь мне ужин, – парень подтолкнул Дерека вглубь квартиры, – в качестве наказания за все проступки. Продуктов, правда, особо нет.  
– Ты меня пригласил, чтобы я для тебя готовил, – безжизненно пробормотал тот, но всё-таки последовал за ним на кухню.  
– Ну, да. Добрачная неделя нужна, чтобы лучше узнать свою пару, верно? Так вот, учти: поварскими навыками не обладаю, если рассчитываешь поставить меня у плиты, я рассмеюсь тебе в лицо.  
– Ясно, то есть многого от тебя не ждать, – кивнул Дерек и повернулся к холодильнику, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.  
Судя по всему, в обозримом будущем они обречены покупать еду навынос и замороженные полуфабрикаты – как выяснилось, Дерек тоже не умел готовить.  
– Прекрасно умею, – упрямо заявил Хейл, заказав ужин с доставкой из китайского ресторанчика.  
– Для чего-то типа супа здесь наверняка хватит ингредиентов. Суп – это ведь просто, да?  
Дерек фыркнул с неприкрытой обидой:  
– У тебя есть пищевая сода, пиво, поросшая плесенью коробка из-под пиццы, баклажан...  
– Погоди-ка, а как выглядит баклажан? Откуда, чёрт подери…  
– …и два яйца в холодильнике. Как из этого сваришь суп?  
– Где-то в шкафу рис лежит, – слабо возразил тот. Дерек выставил всё так, будто Стайлз – чудовищная неряха. Хоть это и было недалеко от истины, шериф приучил скрывать свою неопрятность во что бы то ни стало.  
Дерек сверлил его взглядом, пока парень, сконфуженно усмехнувшись, не произнёс:  
– Перемирие?  
Тот вздохнул и уставился в потолок, словно положение – хуже не придумаешь, но всё-таки согласился, а затем поинтересовался:  
– Боюсь спрашивать, но что будем делать, пока ждём еду? Говорить нам явно не о чем.  
Стайлз рассмеялся. Если так и дальше пойдёт, к приезду курьера кровопролития не избежать. И это, надо полагать, будет именно _его_ кровь, а Стайлз обеими руками за то, чтобы жизненно важные жидкости оставались в пределах тела.  
– У меня есть Netflix, – с опаской предложил он.  
Оказалось, что это вполне сносный вариант. Дерек кивнул и отвернулся, поудобнее устроившись на диване, а Стилински пошёл за ноутбуком.  
Во избежание спора о том, что смотреть, Стайлз великодушно произнёс:  
– Выбирай сам.  
Дерек настороженно оглядел его, подозревая неладно. Вполне логичные опасения.  
– Из того, что в моём плейлисте, – уточнил Стайлз. Они со Скоттом однажды убили целых два часа, пытаясь решить, что выбрать. Наверное, по три раза просмотрели каталог всех представленных фильмов, прежде чем, наконец, остановиться на одном.  
– Ну ещё бы, – проворчал Дерек на удивление радостным голосом, поэтому Стайлз решил не придираться.  
Представьте себе, вечер прошёл хорошо. Дерек остановился на «Как это работает?», и передача полностью очаровала обоих. Молчание нарушалось лишь возгласами: «Ого!» и «Ух ты!». Расплатившись за доставку, они поужинали в относительной тишине, после чего Дерек уехал. Учитывая их с Хейлом брачную историю, спокойный вечер без происшествий Стайлзу пришёлся весьма по душе.

 

Он собирался на пару дней оставить Дерека в покое. Честное слово. Смертоубийства тогда так и не произошло, и Стайлз доказал, что может находиться с женихом в одной комнате по крайней мере часа два, не пытаясь того придушить. Не стоило искушать судьбу.  
Но тут в обед позвонил шериф.  
– Привет, ребёнок. Сегодня ужинаем у меня, – проговорил он, едва Стайлз снял трубку.  
– Ладно, – озадаченно ответил тот. Такое бесцеремонное приглашение было в диковинку. – Приду при параде.  
– А кроме парада, кто-нибудь заглянет? Например, твоя новая пара?  
– Нет, Дерека я с собой не возьму, – простонал Стайлз.  
– Почему?  
– Сейчас всё... – вздохнул парень. – Сейчас всё как-то сложно. Не хочу его отпугнуть, – тот, казалось, в любую секунду готов дать дёру. Вечер, проведённый бок о бок с окружным шерифом – по совместительству будущим тестем, – не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
– Сынок, объясняю: у тебя трудности на брачном фронте.  
Стайлз фыркнул. Тоже мне откровение!  
– Дай познакомиться с этим Дереком, – продолжал отец. – Я просто посмотрю, хороший ли он человек, или же стоит обезопасить себя и вернуться к исходной точке. Обещаю, что всё пройдёт максимально безболезненно.  
Смысл в этом был. Работа шерифа как раз и заключалась в отсеивании плохих людей от хороших. Но первое впечатление Стайлза о Дереке было не из приятных, и он искренне боялся, что тот вызовет у старшего Стилински антипатию, а мнение отца играло для него чуть ли не большую роль, чем собственное.  
– Прошу тебя, Стайлз, – нарушив тишину, произнёс шериф. – Чтобы у меня было спокойней на душе.  
Парень шумно вздохнул:  
– Боже, обязательно пускать в ход тяжёлую артиллерию? Ладно, подъедем к шести.  
Стайлз повесил трубку, доел невкусный обед из ланч-пакета и до последнего старательно избегал мыслей о Дереке.  
– Эй, знаешь, что круто? – собрав волю в кулак и всё-таки позвонив Хейлу, спросил он. Стайлз только вернулся с работы, и в запасе имелось минут двадцать на то, чтобы убедить жениха и переодеться в менее деловое. Оказалось, он знать не знает, где живёт Дерек. Хотелось надеяться, что в пределах городской черты.  
– Тишина и спокойствие? – без промедления парировал тот.  
Стайлз саркастически рассмеялся:  
– Нет. Ужин с моим отцом – вот это круто. Присоединяйся.  
Дерек что-то уклончиво промямлил, явно не воспринимая парня всерьёз.  
– Слушай, отец настаивает на твоём присутствии за сегодняшним ужином, поэтому я требую, чтобы ты там был.  
После долгой паузы Дерек сказал:  
– Перешли подробности.  
Стайлз отвёл телефон от уха и недоверчиво уставился на экран, будто это могло подсказать, что же сейчас происходит:  
– И всё? Без борьбы? Без издёвок?  
– Стайлз… – вздохнул Хейл.  
– Эй, я не жалуюсь. Ты сильно облегчил мне жизнь.  
– Просто скинь время и адрес, – измученно пробормотал Дерек и бросил трубку.  
– А вот и та самая социально-неадаптированная сволочь, которую я ожидал услышать, – выпалил Стайлз, удивлённый, что глубоко внутри наряду с досадой промелькнула вспышка нежности. Однако он быстро выбросил это из головы. До отцовского допроса, замаскированного под дружеский семейный ужин, оставалось два часа, и времени на раздумья о сегодняшнем значительном сдвиге в отношениях не было.  
К отцу он приехал чуть раньше назначенного. Машины Дерека на подъездной дорожке не оказалось, поэтому он выключил двигатель и приготовился ждать жениха, чтобы предупредить о запретных темах: политика – это само собой, а вот Лиам Нисон, скорее всего, будет сюрпризом.  
Через пару минут входная дверь открылась, и шериф наградил сына недовольным взглядом.  
Стайлз неторопливо вылез из машины и смущённо поздоровался:  
– Привет, пап.  
– Угу.  
– Я как раз собирался зайти.  
– А вообще, оставайся там, – сказал отец. Он закрыл за собой дверь и подошёл к сыну. – Съезди-ка в магазин.  
Настала очередь Стайлза выглядеть недовольным:  
– Да неужели?  
– Я только что с работы, не успел заскочить, – не покраснев, соврал шериф. На нём даже формы не было. Само собой, давно вернулся.  
– Ну коне-е-ечно, – протянул Стайлз. – А Дерек, надо полагать, останется здесь, пока я закупаюсь продуктами?  
– Вот список того, что нужно, – сказал отец, явно игнорируя обвинения. – Поторопись. Мы же не заставим гостя ждать?  
Офигеть. Ни стыда, ни совести. Хоть Стайлз и склонился к отцовской точке зрения и одобрил небольшую проверку для жениха, это вовсе не означало готовность оставить их наедине на целых полчаса. Хейла парень позвал лишь ради того, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что красавчик за его спиной не морочит голову пяти другим кандидатам, не планирует вырезать мужу почку и прочую криминальщину. Неважно, нравится ли папе Дерек. Стайлз и так был уверен, что если его не окажется рядом, то не удастся вовремя остановить оскорбительно-провокационные вопросы отца, и самые яркие черты личности жениха бесспорно вынырнут на поверхность. Такой Дерек вряд ли придётся шерифу по душе, чего Стайлзу ни капельки не хотелось.  
Только младший Стилински собрался объяснить всё это отцу, как Дерек свернул на подъездную дорожку и припарковался за машиной будущего супруга.  
– О, смотри-ка! – радостно крикнул Стайлз. – Пусть, наверное, едет со мной. Ну, типа, поможет донести... – он посмотрел на список, – эти три вещи.  
Отец изумлённо поднял брови.  
– Простите за опоздание, – сказал Дерек, выйдя из автомобиля. – Надеюсь, вы не меня здесь дожидаетесь.  
– Вовсе нет, – бросил Стайлз, направляясь к машине жениха. – Садись обратно. Нужно купить кое-какие продукты для папы.  
Дерек окинул обоих Стилински недоуменным взглядом:  
– Как вам угодно.  
– Если хочешь, оставайся со мной, пока Стайлз ездит по делам, – сказал отец. Он шагнул вперёд и протянул ладонь. – Я шериф Стилински. Рад встрече, Дерек.  
– И я, сэр. Дерек. Я Дерек, – тот пожал руку, замешкался, а затем еле слышно пробормотал: – Хотя вы это уже знаете.  
О, нет. Стайлз сегодня был готов ко многому, но никак не к _взволнованному_ Дереку. Хейл казался просто очаровашкой. Кошмар.  
Очевидно, отец придерживался того же мнения, потому как, рассмеявшись, спросил:  
– Так что, сынок: остаёшься или едешь?  
– Едет, – ответил за Дерека Стайлз. Две пары глаз уставились на него, а тот, в свою очередь, указал на машину жениха. – Он же мне дорогу перегородил.  
Честно говоря, у Стайлза отлегло от сердца. Глядя на происходящее, поневоле станешь побаиваться, что, только вернёшься с продуктами, как Хейл объявит о решении жениться на старшем Стилински.  
– Мы быстро, сэр, – извиняющимся тоном проговорил Дерек и вернулся к машине.  
– Пожалуйста, зови меня Джон.  
– Зашибись, – простонал Стайлз.  
Путь к магазину прошёл в тишине – парень был занят подгонкой мировосприятия под только что увиденное, а радио не работало.  
За всю дорогу они обменялись лишь парой фраз – Стайлз попытался включить музыку, но Дерек объяснил:  
– Двухлетняя дочка моего приятеля затолкала в магнитолу мармеладное драже. С тех пор она почти не работает.  
– О…  
Повисло молчание. Хейл заговорил, только когда перед ними разъехались автоматические двери магазина:  
– Я в «Овощи-фрукты», а ты за молочкой? – Дерек махнул списком.  
– Фу-у, как это по-семейному, – насупился Стайлз.  
– Тебе, по сути, в холостяках ходить осталось четыре дня, – резонно заметил Дерек. – Хватит жаловаться и дуй за молоком.  
Они разошлись в разные стороны. Стайлз набрал себе домой лёгких закусок и нескоропортящихся продуктов – планированием покупок он не занимался, предпочитая жить одним днём, – и присоединился к Дереку в овощном отделе.  
Но тот уже был не один и о чём-то разговаривал с невысокой брюнеткой. Стайлз не расслышал, что она сказала, но от его наблюдательных глаз не укрылось, как брови Дерека поползли вверх. Тот мягко ответил:  
– Думаю, со мной всё будет в порядке, спасибо.  
Стайлз подошёл ближе и прислушался.  
– Я просто беспокоюсь, только и всего.  
– Понятно. Если Вас это в самом деле так волнует, может, выскажете ему всё в лицо? – Дерек кивком указал на Стилински. Женщина развернулась и, заметив Стайлза, вытаращила глаза:  
– Ох, нет. Я... я лишь подумала, что... – и, не сумев подобрать слова, сдулась и, бросив корзинку с продуктами, со всех ног понеслась к выходу.  
– Это что сейчас было? – прыснул Стайлз. – Погоди-ка, сам угадаю. Она на тебя запала.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся:  
– Вообще-то, она сказала, что тревожится о моём здоровье. Ведь жизни всех твоих предыдущих пар трагически оборвались.  
– Да вашу мать! Я сейчас кого-нибудь убью, – почему ни одна собака в этом треклятом городе не оставит Стайлза в покое? Пора бы уже наточить вилы, выпнуть его отсюда и успокоиться.  
– Тебе не впервой, – хмыкнул Дерек.  
– Джейсон не умер! Кстати, так же как и Сара.  
Пока они искали оставшееся из списка, он тихо спросил:  
– Эй, так что, может, стоит это обсудить? Вдруг в её словах есть толика правды?  
Стайлз меньше всего хотел признаваться в невезении, но был слишком слабохарактерным и вдобавок сегодня чувствовал себя странно. Теперь, например, ему не всё равно, выживет ли Хейл, а это рушило планы.  
– Если кому-то и достанется серийный убийца в качестве пары, то только мне, – произнёс Дерек, разглядывая лоток с грибами, – но, знаешь, я очень сомневаюсь, что тебе удалось бы порешить троих и ходить на свободе как ни в чём не бывало.  
Стайлз хотел сказать совсем иное, но слова сами вырвались наружу:  
– Угу. Во-первых, это оскорбление. У меня однозначно хватит мозгов, чтобы убить и не попасться. Во-вторых, только один из тех, с кем я был помолвлен, умер. Мы и познакомиться-то не успели. Так что это не считается.  
С момента оплаты покупок на кассе и всю обратную дорогу рот Стайлза не закрывался – он с негодованием оправдывался, совершенно позабыв, зачем вообще поднял эту тему.  
Когда они подъехали к дому шерифа, солнце уже зашло. Старший Стилински проявил благородство и зажёг фонарь на крыльце – искать нужный ключ на брелке стало гораздо проще.  
– Эй, мы вернулись, – позвал Стайлз, открыл дверь и впустил Дерека.  
– Как раз вовремя, – ответил отец с кухни. – Угадай, кто пришёл.  
– Может, скорее: «Угадай, кто уходит?» – передразнил Стайлз, потому что – ну е-моё! – он прекрасно знал, кто к ним пожаловал, и совершенно не хотел с лёгкой руки лучшего друга оказаться посмешищем в глазах Дерека. С этой задачей успешно справлялся и «Вестник».  
Они завернули на кухню, и, как и следовало ожидать, Скотт накрывал на стол, а шериф что-то мешал в кастрюле на плите.  
– Стайлз! Сколько лет, сколько зим! – подчёркнуто радостно поздоровался Скотт, явно чувствуя себя виноватым. – А это должно быть...  
МакКолл умолк, а затем продолжил безжизненным голосом:  
– …Дерек.  
Открыв рот, Стайлз взглянул на жениха, готовясь спросить, с чего вдруг такие перепады настроения, но остановился, заметив, как тот втянул голову в плечи.  
– Скотт, – осторожно произнёс Дерек, – приятно снова тебя встретить.  
– Снова? – переспросил Стайлз. – Какого чё… – тут всё встало на свои места. – Так это _тот самый_ Дерек?  
Хотя Скотт и Стайлз поступили в разные колледжи, те располагались недалеко от Бикон Хиллз, так что они продолжали видеться по выходным. На втором семестре второго курса при каждой встрече Скотт жаловался на упорство ассистента кафедры антропологии. Дерек – разумеется, это был он – вбил себе в голову, что МакКолл идеально подходит для факультета и всячески досаждал ему, задерживая после занятий, подсовывая брошюры в проверенные работы, направляя по электронке письма, прославляющие кафедру, и прочее в том же духе. Скотта это сводило с ума. Когда он наконец сдал экзамен и отказался на пушечный выстрел приближаться к факультету, у Дерека не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как отступить.  
Хейл на мгновение склонил голову, сверкнул пунцовой шеей и вновь взглянул на Скотта:  
– Я хотел извиниться за тот семестр.  
МакКолл удивлённо моргнул, явно такого не ожидав.  
– Я думал, что помогаю, – продолжал Дерек. – У тебя был огромный потенциал. Но сейчас понимаю, что поступил не лучшим образом.  
Настала очередь Стайлза удивлённо моргать. Ну и жених! С ним он, значит, обидчивый и вредный, а с другими – милый и вежливый? Мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Но прежде чем он успел разоблачить Дерека, Скотт усмехнулся:  
– Да ладно, друг, всё нормально. Но спасибо, что извинился.  
Стайлз вечно завидовал подобным вещам: тому, с какой беззаботностью Скотт симпатизирует всем вокруг и как быстро умеет прощать. С ним легко и комфортно, как с близким, родным человеком. Может, именно поэтому казалось, что с другими людьми Дерек совершенно иной: общаться со Стайлзом – как ходить по минному полю.  
– Итак, ребята, – прервал их шериф, – ужин почти готов. Рассаживайтесь.  
– Зачем мы ездили в магазин, если у тебя еды полный холодильник? – обходя отца, обвиняюще прошипел Стайлз.  
– Неправда, мне всё было нужно, разве что не сегодня.  
Искажению смысла в личных целях Стайлз, само собой разумеется, научился у старшего Стилински.  
Он занял место рядом с Хейлом, а Скотт – напротив. Дерек наклонился и прошептал:  
– Так что с поездкой в магазин?  
– По-моему, тебе поставили за это плюсик, – шепнул Стайлз в ответ.  
Тот довольно кивнул, как будто другого и быть не могло, и заметно повеселел. Он снова выпрямился, и парню пришлось подавить порыв самому придвинуться ближе. В Дереке всё было прекрасно, а Стайлз не железный. Когда же усилием воли удалось-таки отвести взгляд от жениха, он заметил, как лучший друг таращится на них, стараясь не заржать. Ужасно унизительно.  
К счастью, в это мгновение вошёл отец с кастрюлей супа в руках – судя по запаху, чили – и, поставив её на стол, побежал за салатом и булочками. Как по команде бездонный желудок МакКола перевёл внимание Скотта со Стайлза на еду.  
– Конечно, не праздничный ужин, – шериф наконец присоединился к ним за столом, – но зато это любимое блюдо сына.  
– В самое яблочко, – теперь Стайлз точно знал, что приготовил отец, поэтому с энтузиазмом потянулся к кастрюле. Не рассчитав расстояние и плюхнувшись Дереку на колени, парень чуть было не опрокинул её на Скотта, но Хейл успел одной рукой удержать Стайлза, а другой – кастрюлю. Но младшему Стилински было всё равно: это же _чили_. Если бы отец хоть иногда отходил от буквы закона, у Стайлза возникли бы подозрения, что тот подмешивает в суп кокаин – побороть супозависимость никому не по силам.  
– Спасибо, – стремительно орудуя половником, поблагодарил он жениха. Доверху наполнив тарелку и усевшись обратно, Стайлз заметил, как Дерек тайком под столом сгибает пальцы на левой руке – той самой, которой он придерживал кастрюлю. Стайлз сконфуженно произнёс:  
– Прости, приятель. Дать что-нибудь от ожогов?  
Дерек удивлённо взглянул на него, и парень кивком указал на красные, бугрящиеся рубцы на пальцах и ладони.  
– Через минуту всё пройдёт, – ответил тот.  
Скотт сочувственно вздохнул:  
– Обжёгся? Да уж, радуйся, что быстро исцеляешься. Если поблизости Стайлз, то это ещё цветочки.  
– Сын как магнит притягивает неприятности, – согласился шериф.  
– Аллё! Ничего что я рядом сижу? – рявкнул Стайлз, хотя это и было совершеннейшей правдой.  
Прежде чем отец и Скотт начали рассказывать уничижительные истории о неуклюжести Стайлза и проболтались Дереку, насколько тот обречён, он спросил у друга:  
– Эй, а как там твой ребёнок?  
В общем, Скотт был одержим своим будущим спиногрызом. Стайлз предполагал, что это особенность всех молодых родителей. При любом раскладе стоило только заговорить о малыше, как другая тема моментально забывалась, чем Стайлз и воспользовался. В последнее время это было прямо-таки манной небесной, учитывая его неудавшиеся браки.  
– У нашей крохотульки теперь есть ноготки на пальчиках! – Скотт самозабвенно сосредоточился на новой теме. – Хочешь посмотреть?  
Странное дело, но да, Стайлзу было интересно, как выглядят ногти на чём-то размером с арахис. Он даже вообразить себе такое не мог.  
Когда Скотт достал телефон и начал рассказывать об ультразвуке, шериф подлил масла в огонь:  
– Приятно видеть, что хоть кто-то с такой радостью относится к предстоящему отцовству, – недвусмысленно заметил он, и Стайлз тут же ощетинился.  
Скотт же только усмехнулся и обошёл вокруг стола, чтобы показать Стайлзу снимок УЗИ:  
– Мне так охота стать папой. В смысле, я уже папа, но жду не дождусь встречи с малюткой, понимаешь? – он указал на экран, наклонив телефон так, чтобы и Стайлз, и Дерек смогли увидеть изображение. – Это его или её рука...  
– А ты как относишься к детям, Дерек? – перебил Скотта шериф. Все оторвались от снимка и заметили, что отец Стайлза пристально смотрит на Хейла. Не угрожающе, но и не дружелюбно.  
– Э-э, – промычал Дерек, отчаянно пытаясь не сболтнуть лишнего, – рад за тебя, Скотт.  
– Перестань, пап, – вступился Стайлз. – Про это уже шла речь. Мы с ним на одной волне.  
Шериф кивнул, обдумывая слова сына:  
– Ты на волне Дерека, или Дерек – на твоей?  
– Мы _всегда_ были на одной волне, – пояснил Стайлз и сердито закатил глаза. Рядом с отцом и лучшим другом он постоянно чувствовал себя подростком.  
Стайлз бросил взгляд на Дерека, чтобы убедиться, что тот не против этого разговора. Это, в общем-то, их личное дело, но ближе отца и Скотта у него никого не было – в конце концов, всё равно бы узнали. Дерек слегка насторожился, но пожал плечами: « _Ты здесь за главного_ ».  
– Прости, пап, – продолжил он, – но малютка Скотта и Эллисон будет единственным твоим внуком, – повернувшись к Дереку, объяснил: – Эллисон – пара Скотта.  
– Я догадался, – с лёгкой игривостью в голосе ответил тот.  
– Хорошо, – спокойно отозвался шериф. Было похоже, что он и впрямь не огорчился. – Рад это слышать. Хотя я и мечтаю о…  
Стайлз прервал его на полуслове:  
– Эй, так где же обещанные ноготки?  
Отец давно смирился с выбором сына вести бездетную жизнь, но временами он всё-таки жаловался, что не удастся побаловать внуков.  
Прежде чем Скотт успел показать, где же эти загадочные ногти, его вновь прервали – на сей раз стуком в дверь.  
– Знаю, что пригласить тебя была его идея, – Стайлз кивком указал Скотту на отца. – А кого ещё он позвал дать оценку Дереку?  
– Никого, – с неподдельным возмущением возразил шериф. Скотт пожал плечами, а Хейл чуть не подавился водой.  
Выяснив, что о личности незваного гостя никто не знает, все ринулись в прихожую посмотреть.  
– У меня такое чувство, будто я живу в ситкоме, – шепнул Стайлз Дереку. Тот ворчливо хмыкнул в ответ.  
Распахнув дверь, шериф обнаружил на пороге Лидию Мартин. Стайлз сох по этой рыжей бестии практически все старшие классы, а позднее в колледже она стала его соседкой по комнате. Получив диплом, ради престижной работы Лидия переехала на другой конец страны, а младший Стилински остался в Калифорнии, но связь они поддерживали. Всего пару недель назад Мартин окончательно вернулась в родной город и как раз собиралась пообедать со Стайлзом.  
– Извините, я без предупреждения, – сказала Лидия тоном, в котором звучало что угодно, только не извинение. Та придирчивость, с какой она оглядывала Дерека, это подтвердила.  
– Боже правый, и миссис Боумен сегодня заявится? – скептически поинтересовался Стайлз.  
Скотт повернулся, и лицо его оживилось:  
– Знаю, что ты пошутил, но мне правда любопытно, как она сейчас. Самая офигенная учительница, – взглянув на Дерека, он объяснил: – Миссис Боумен была нашим классным руководителем в начальной школе, и у неё есть привычка…  
– Здравствуй, Лидия, – перебил Скотта старший Стилински. – Чем обязаны такому приятному визиту?  
Пусть даже Стайлз и хотел услышать, какую причину она выдумает, но тарелка с чили остывала, да и в целом было гораздо проще не стоять у Мартин на пути, поэтому покорно произнёс:  
– Заходи. Дерек, это Лидия. Пришла поглазеть, закончится ли наша помолвка катастрофой, как и все предыдущие.  
– Я тебя не так воспитывал, – вздохнул шериф и пропустил её в дом.  
– Привет, – поздоровался Дерек, явно пытаясь стереть улыбку с лица.  
– Здравствуй, – хмыкнула та.  
Во время ужина других происшествий не было. Все хотели поговорить о чём-то своём, и старший Стилински едва успевал вставлять слово в беседу, поэтому допросить Дерека не вышло. Замечательно, что все дорогие сердцу Стайлза люди собрались за одним столом. Не хватало только Эллисон, но поскольку Скотт каждое второе предложение начинал со слов «Эллисон сказала…», то её отсутствие было незаметно.  
Спустя пару часов и пару выпитых бутылок пива, гости начали расходиться.  
– Спасибо, что пригласили, мистер Стилински, – сказал Скотт, когда все вышли во двор.  
– Чудесный ужин, шериф, – поддержала его Лидия.  
– Да, сэр, благодарю, сэр, – Дерек снова протянул отцу ладонь, и Стайлзу пришлось плотно сжать губы, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
– Зови меня Джон. Я серьёзно, – судя по тому, как прокашлялся шериф, прежде чем пожать будущему зятю руку, ему тоже с трудом удавалось сдерживать смех.  
Все помахали друг другу на прощание и согласовали предстоящие посиделки, после чего Скотт и Лидия отчалили, а шериф закрыл за Стайлзом и Дереком входную дверь.  
– Ита-а-к, – протянул он, не зная, что ещё сказать. Нет, неправда. На самом деле хотелось произнести: «Я так рад, что теперь могу тебя оставить», но вылетело совершенно другое: – Ты хорошо себя вёл. И как так получилось?  
Дерек бросил на него косой взгляд, но ответил серьёзно:  
– Я тут размышлял над твоими словами – о том, что, главное – общие приоритеты, а остальное приложится, – и я согласен. По-моему, мы с тобой – это самый правильный выбор из всего, что нам предлагали. Поэтому я решил сделать над собой усилие.  
В словах Дерека не было ни капли романтики, но ничего лучше Стайлз ещё не слышал.  
– Завтрак, – выпалил он. Потому что вести себя как нормальный человек ему не всегда удавалось. – Хочешь со мной позавтракать?  
Дерек улыбнулся мягко и искренне:  
– С радостью.  
Разве могло сердце Стайлза остаться в стороне?

 

– Теперь ты официально Чёрная Вдова. – вместо приветствия произнёс Дерек на следующий день и кинул парню копию «Вестника».  
Они договорились встретиться в кафе неподалёку от здания, где работал Стайлз. В семь утра – ни свет, ни заря! Дерек уверял, что там подают потрясающие булочки с мясной подливкой, но ему, в общем-то, было всё равно – бесплатные горячие завтраки на дороге не валяются. Плюс – кофе. Литры кофе, чтобы компенсировать необходимость встать с постели на час раньше обычного.  
– Больше всего мне в тебе нравилось то, что ты не читаешь эту макулатуру, – зевнул Стайлз. – А ты взял и всё испортил.  
– Сам-то хоть раз читал «Вестник»? – поинтересовался Дерек. – На каждой странице по меньшей мере две опечатки. Забавная газетёнка.  
Он отхлебнул кофе из чашки Стайлза, поморщился и отодвинул обратно. Стилински хмыкнул.  
Дерек кивком указал на газету:  
– Третья страница.  
Стайлз был ни капли не убеждён, что стоит тратить на это время, но всё же медленно перевернул страницу. Пробежав глазами заметки об аспарагусе и столкновении на загородной трассе трёх автомобилей, в котором, увы, никто не пострадал, он наткнулся на статью, озаглавленную «Двое местных растерзаны медведем». Других новостей на странице не было, значит, именно о ней говорил Дерек. После первого предложения – «Молодожёны – Джейсон Северс, 25 лет, и Кайл Мэтьюсон, 24 – в прошлый понедельник трагически погибли в результате нападения дикого медведя» – стало понятно почему.  
– Охренеть, – выпучив глаза, воскликнул Стайлз. – Это что, розыгрыш?  
– Мне откуда знать? Это твои родственники работают в правоохранительных органах.  
Короткий звонок измученному отцу подтвердил, что, да, на Джейсона – того самого Джейсона – в лесу напал медведь, когда он с мужем разбил палатку в шестнадцати километрах от той злополучной гостиницы, где они и воссоединились.  
– Боже мой, я – Чёрная Вдова, – повесив трубку, выдохнул Стайлз.  
Дерек снисходительно похлопал его по руке.  
– Надеюсь, ты, приятель, составил завещание. Со мной хорошего не жди, – Стайлз хотел свести разговор к шутке, но тихий, дрожащий голос его выдал – всё было очень и очень серьёзно.  
Дерек крепко сжал руку парня.  
– Какой же ты дебил, – проскулил Стайлз, наблюдая как тот чертит большим пальцем успокаивающие узоры на тыльной стороне его ладони. – Видишь, к чему привели твои «усилия»? Я к тебе привязался, и вот, что из этого вышло.  
– Послушай, – отпустив руку, возразил Дерек, – взгляни на тех, с кем я был в паре. Скорее наоборот, мы с тобой друг друга нейтрализуем.  
А это... Хм. Предыдущие невесты Хейла хотели его смерти, но ничего не вышло. Потенциальные супруги Стайлза погибали, но Дерека, очевидно, невозможно убить. Вдруг на сей раз правительство не ошиблось, объединив их в пару?  
Стайлз собирался об этом сказать, но тут официантка принесла заказ, и всё внимание устремилось к еде.  
– Приезжай ко мне после работы, – уплетая булочки, попросил Дерек.  
Тот взглянул на него с подозрением:  
– Зачем?  
Судя по тому, сколько раз Хейла пытались убить, Стайлз был уверен, что выросший до шестидесяти шести процентов коэффициент смертности его пар станет для жениха последней каплей.  
– Просто приезжай, – голос звучал уверенно, да и Стайлз был не в состоянии спорить, поэтому кивнул.  
Завтрак прошёл тоскливо, как и день в целом. Возвращаясь с работы, Стайлз собирался позвонить Дереку и перенести встречу, но тот его уже поджидал.  
– Твою машину заберём позже. Садись.  
– Зачем?  
Дерек поднял глаза к небу:  
– Чёрт возьми, Стайлз, залезай уже! Мне проще самому тебя отвезти, чем объяснять, как проехать.  
Стилински ничего не понял, но всё-таки сел, чисто символически возразив:  
– Я мог бы, между прочим, просто следовать за тобой.  
Дерек пропустил это мимо ушей.  
Едва машина пересекла городскую черту, как Стайлз не выдержал и спросил:  
– Слушай, я в прошлый раз хотел поинтересоваться: как может полностью сломаться магнитола, если в ней застряла пара мармеладных драже?  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, перевёл взгляд с испорченного устройства на Стайлза и снова сфокусировался на дороге:  
– А потом она попыталась вытащить их с помощью кончика своей чашки-непроливайки.  
– О, нет. Соком залила?  
– Ага, кнопка включения часами сочилась.  
Стайлз расхохотался. Только он собрался спросить, до сих пор ли тот общается с родителями девочки или же подверг их изгнанию, как Дерек свернул на еле заметную лесную дорожку в пяти минутах от Бикон Хиллз.  
– Я думал, мы едем к тебе домой, – растерянно произнёс Стилински, вытянув шею, чтобы взглянуть на верхушки огромных деревьев.  
– Мы и едем. Поэтому-то я и за рулём.  
– Вопрос снят.  
На грунтовой дороге едва умещался один автомобиль, колючие ветки скребли по бокам. Через пару минут они въехали на поляну, слева от которой высился особняк.  
– Это твоё, что ли? – в голосе Стайлза звучало нескрываемое восхищение. Дом был великолепен.  
– Да, моё. – Дерек припарковался у гаража и вышел, Стайлз поторопился к входной двери вслед за ним.  
Обнаружив после небольшой экскурсии восемь ванных комнат, шесть спален, гостиную и комнату отдыха, что, как оказалось, совсем не одно и то же, Стайлз не мог не спросить:  
– А сколько здесь живёт человек?  
Дерек слегка засмущался:  
– Только я.  
Стайлз, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, спустился вместе с Хейлом обратно на первый этаж, чтобы помочь с ужином.  
– Эй, я что-то не то сказал? – отважился он, присев за кухонный островок и наблюдая, как Дерек молча вынимает овощи.  
Тот вздохнул, закрыл дверь холодильника и, удерживая дистанцию, расположился напротив – с другой стороны стола.  
– Помнишь, как я рассказывал о своей семье?  
Да уж, о том, что они сгорели заживо, забыть трудно. Стайлз кивнул.  
– Наш дом был в нескольких километрах к северу отсюда, в заповеднике Бикон Хиллз. Я думал, что если построю его точную копию, то буду к ним ближе. Не знаю, почему.  
– Получилось? – спросил Стайлз, стараясь не придавать голосу эмоциональную окраску. В детстве бывало, что разговоры о маме выводили его из себя, но сильнее всего бесило, когда сдувают пылинки как с младенца.  
Дерек уставился на столешницу, по губам скользнула лёгкая улыбка:  
– Вроде того. Хотя в целом было странно. Весь первый год ждал воплей сестёр о том, что я захапал «хорошую ванную». Ждал, что захлопают двери, а отец снова врубит на полную громкость джаз в своём кабинете, – он поднял глаза на Стайлза. – Дом вернулся, а хаос – нет.  
Дереку нужен был хаос. Чтобы вокруг галдели и бегали люди, и… и Стайлз не мог ему этого дать.  
– Эй, – постукивая пальцами по столу, с нарочитой беспечностью сказал он, – а ты точно уверен, что я – это правильный выбор? Знаю, в прошлом случалась всякая хрень, но наверняка где-то есть пара, которая может… может подарить тебе хаос.  
Хотя Стайлз и был эгоистом, здесь требовалась бескорыстность. На одном лишь желании остаться с Дереком далеко не уедешь. Единственная мечта Хейла: победить страх, а со Стайлзом даже этому не суждено сбыться. Стилински был против такой развязки.  
– Не понял.  
– Тебе нужен шум: чтобы хлопали двери, играл джаз, а мне… – беспомощно пожал плечами Стайлз, – этого не надо.  
– Ты сам по себе шумный, – возразил Дерек, наблюдая как пальцы Стайлза нервно барабанят ритм. Потом улыбнулся: – Посмотри, насколько этот дом большой. Он никогда и не предназначался для одного.  
– Уверен? – Стайлз был не до конца убеждён.  
– Сюда порой заглядывают друзья, и я нянчусь с их малышнёй. Ты ни в чём меня не обделяешь, – Дерек едва заметно нахмурился. – Кстати, насколько сильно ты не любишь детей?  
Стайлз помедлил, чтобы собраться с мыслями. О таком не болтали направо и налево – даже с отцом и Скоттом он серьёзно не обсуждал своё нежелание обзаводиться потомством. Но если Дерек решил попытать счастья именно с ним, то Стайлз пойдёт навстречу. В конце концов, он произнёс:  
– Я почти не общался с детьми и, честно говоря, не знаю. То есть у меня к ним нет какой-то там ненависти, но я не... я просто не представляю, как это.  
– Получается, ты не возражаешь, что я здесь время от времени буду играть роль няньки?  
В голосе Дерека теплилась робкая надежда, и Стайлз понимал, что никогда не откажет.  
Если честно, сама идея внушала страх. До этого приходилось пару раз иметь дело с малышами, но им он пришелся не по душе. Как и они ему, поэтому с тех пор к детям Стайлз относился с безразличием. Поджилки тряслись уже от одной только мысли, что в доме будет находиться подрастающее поколение, которое нужно развлекать и нести за него ответственность, без возможности скинуть эту задачу на других. Чем вообще любит заниматься детвора? Что если он все испортит?  
– Могу сам ходить к ним в гости, – Дерек попытался скрыть разочарование. Стайлз оценил обстановку и понял, что молчание затянулось, а в глазах, похоже, застыло выражение дикого ужаса.  
Ну и бардак в голове, обалдеть!  
– Нет! – выкрикнул он и вместе с Дереком вздрогнул от неожиданности. Понизив голос, затараторил: – Извини. Я не это имел в виду. Дети просто... Мы не ладим. Почему-то я им не нравлюсь. Никогда не нравился. У меня раньше... У меня будет плохо получаться.  
Тот долго смотрел на него с непонятным выражением, и Стайлз начал было снова извиняться, но Дерек подошёл и прервал его поцелуем. Получилось так себе: грубо и чересчур торопливо – Стайлз даже не успел осознать, что происходит, поэтому потребовал:  
– Давай заново.  
Только упорство и сила воли привели к этой минуте – уж целоваться-то они стопроцентно научатся!  
Дерек был с ним согласен.

 

Следующие несколько дней промчались как один миг – Стайлз перевозил свои вещи в помпезный особняк и неустанно препирался с его расточительным хозяином о том, куда же их положить.  
Поначалу спор проходил мирно и цивилизованно, но терпеливо указывать другому, что его неправота граничит с поразительной тупостью, можно недолго – потом оппонент начинает психовать. Стайлз клялся по меньшей мере семь раз, что возьмёт и переедет в одну из гостевых комнат – сил нет смотреть на этого идиота, а уж спать с ним рядом – тем более. Дерек в ответ обещал построить жениху лачугу в лесу, чтобы друг друга вообще не видеть. Вот так и грызлись.  
В конце концов, оба успокоились. В основном благодаря напоминанию, что ни воды, ни канализации в лачуге не будет. Стайлз такого не ожидал, поэтому признал поражение. Сразу стало легче. Когда пятничным утром новобрачные вырулили на парковку у городского суда, переезд был практически завершён.  
Они замерли у ступенек и несколько минут рассматривали здание.  
Стайлз первым нарушил молчание:  
– Хорошо, что мне впарили тебя.  
– Высшая похвала, – сухо пошутил Дерек, но почему-то выглядел невероятно довольным, хоть и пытался это скрыть.  
Умильно-сопливо получается, но Стайлзу дико понравилось, что его слова принесли жениху радость.  
Оформление документов заняло всего минут двадцать, ещё и полудня не было. В этот раз шериф решил отложить праздничный приём: «Отметим, только если всё срастётся». Так что молодожёнам не оставалось ничего иного, как приступить к исполнению супружеских обязанностей.  
Стайлз почему-то нервничал, хоть и не был девственником. Секс оказался последним связующим звеном между ним и Малией. Честно говоря, несмотря на то, что добрачный половой акт по-прежнему оставался вне закона, большинство молодых людей вступали в интимную связь гораздо раньше и шли под венец, только отыскав подходящего партнёра, или когда истекало выделенное время. Так что в сексе он – не новичок, но секс с _Дереком_ был неизведанной территорией.  
Они зашли в дом и на пару мгновений смущённо зависли в прихожей.  
– Ты… э… есть хочешь? – спросил Дерек.  
Вместо ответа Стайлз на него набросился.  
Хейл удивлённо крякнул, но возражать не стал. Умничка. Не прерывая поцелуй, Стайлз подталкивал супруга к лестнице, пока тот возился с пуговицами на его рубашке. Непонятно как, но всё получилось. В спальню Дерека – нет, теперь в их _общую_ спальню – они ввалились полностью обнажённые и на редкость готовые приступить к делу.  
Стайлз так сильно, так неожиданно ударился коленями о край кровати, что, унизительно-визгливо вскрикнув, опрокинулся. А ещё он с силой вцепился в мужа, и тот, издав свой собственный «Уф!», рухнул на него.  
Стайлз захохотал и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что и Дерек смеётся.  
– О боже, – с трудом выдавил из себя он, – со мной действительно опасно связываться.  
Дерек привстал, как следует рассмотрел лежащего под ним супруга, а потом, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, заявил:  
– Думаю, я справлюсь.

 

Если не принимать в расчёт фингал от нечаянно дёрнувшегося локтя, то в брачную ночь никто не пострадал.

 

Проходит месяц, и Стайлз наконец признаёт, что Дерек не сыграет в ящик от одного лишь его присутствия. Он пытается дать мужу пять, но Дерек стонет: «Стайлз, я же сплю» – и перекатывается на другой бок. Тот всё равно хватает супруга за запястье и шлёпает себе пятёрочку. Получается вяло, но главное – факт.


End file.
